


Drunk In Love

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, no magic or shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec hits on a cute guys at a party.





	Drunk In Love

Alec is pretty sure he's drunk. He has to consciously make the decision to stand, and when he does, he has to take a deep breath or else risk vomiting. Okay, Alec is really sure he's really drunk. 

But none of that matters, because there is a cute boy across the room, watching him.

Normally, if a cute guy was watching him, he'd feel awkward and look at nothing but his feet, and he'd be trying not to blush. But he's too drunk to do any of those things, so he just tries to make his way over to the stranger, without falling. 

Once he's close enough to the man, he leans in.

"Hi! My name is Alec." he slurs 

"Hi, Alec." the man smiles, and his smile alone makes Alec feel warm all over

"You're so cute, like, the cutest guy." Alec tells him

"Well, thank you." 

"What's your name again?" Alec asks 

"Magnus." Magnus says with a small laugh

Magnus... that feels familiar to Alec. 

For a minute Alec doesn't know what to say, so he just stares at him, taking in all the beauty. 

But then, Alec is tipping over, and the only thing that saves him from falling flat on is face is the strong arms that wrap around his waist. He struggles to bring himself back to a standing position, but the attractive man helps him. 

When Alec regains his footing, he leans himself against Magnus' long body, and Magnus keeps on holding him. 

"Alec, I have to leave now." Magnus says into his ear 

"But the party won't be as much fun if you're not here." Alec pouts 

"Well then, won't you come with me?" Magnus laughs 

This sounds like a very good idea to Alec, so he nods his head. 

Magnus takes Alec's hand in his and starts to lead them between bodies and out of the party. Once they're out on the sidewalk, Magnus puts his arm around Alec, steering him safely through the streets. 

When Alec opens his eyes, they're walking into his house. He thought they were going to Magnus', but he must've lead them here. 

Once they're in Alec's room, Alec tries to undress Magnus, but he isn't letting him. 

"Magnus, I want this." 

"I know Alec, but not like this, You're not sober."

Alec scoffs, but that isn't something you can push someone about, so he goes over to his bed and falls face first onto it. He feels Magnus lay beside him, but he's suddenly so tired, so he doesn't open his eyes. 

The last thing he registers before falling asleep is the feeling of Magnus touching his hair. 

**********

In the morning, Alec has the biggest headache he's ever felt. 

"Oh, Magnus.." he groans, covering his eyes to hide them from the sunlight filling his room

"Yes, darling?" Magnus asks from where he's sitting at their desk

"Why did you let me do this?"

"You were the one who told me your soul goal of the night was to get completely drunk." 

Alec feels Magnus climb onto the bed and hover over him. 

"Did I do anything dumb?" Alec asks 

There's a beat of silence, and then soft laughter.

"Well, you tried to pick me up. I think you forgot who I was. And when I refused to sleep with you because you were drunk, you got pouty and went to bed." 

Alec removes his hands from his face and looks Magnus in the eyes, even though the bright light sends pain right through his entire body. 

He tries to see if there is any sign of anger in Magnus' eyes. He doesn't see any, but he feels unsure. 

"I forgot who you were? Magnus, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could've-"

Magnus cuts him off with a soft kiss. 

"I'm not angry, Alec. Actually, I'm kind of flattered" Magnus lays beside Alec, one arm across Alec's chest

"Flattered?" Alec asks, doubtfully

"Yes. Because, even when you're drunk. I'm the only one you want." 

Alec thinks about that for a second. 

"Magnus, you're the only one I could ever want." Alec says, turning his head and looking into Magnus' eyes

"And I you"


End file.
